Around the houses
by livesinjournals
Summary: Every house has a story to tell. It is wether those stories bring Amy and Jake closer together...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Jake and Amy fic, but I have fallen so hard for this couple. They are adorable so I couldn't resist. Will hopefully be updated as soon as possible! Any way thank you for reading and lets go…**

Amy was terrified. In fact beyond terrified. Not only was she trapped in a haunted house, her worst nightmare but she was trapped in this haunted house with her partner Peralta. She didn't want him to see her scared; it would just be another thing for his to tease her about. She closely followed behind Peralta as they went round another corner. Only he could have gotten them into this situation. It had all started with a very odd case.

_1 week ago_

_Amy walked into the precinct only instantly to be pulled into a meeting straight away. Scanning the room for a spot the only one is next to Peralta. I am starting to think he plans these things. Ever since our date things like this have been happening a lot. I end up paired at him to do the oddest of tasks or end up working late with him. I can't help think that maybe its fate trying to set us up. The hardest thing is I don't want to fight this new pull I have towards him; I want to be pulled in. Wait Amy get a grip, we have always pushed these feelings down you are just trying to fit them, it really is just chance, it isn't him doing anything. Remember that. I re-focus and head towards the seat, Jake gives me a wide grin._

"_Santiago, just couldn't get enough?"_

"_Yes Peralta, that's why I sat in the only available seat, I was just so desperate to be near you."_

_A witty comment was about to be returned but fortunately Terry started to speak. _

"_Listen up guys; we have got an unusual serial killer on our case. This unsub is killing clowns, we have picked up 4 dead clowns so far and I have no doubt more will come up soon. Peralta, Santiago you can go check out the crime scenes."…_

And that is how we ended up in an abandoned haunted house, we tracked a guy to here and well once again I am pretty certain Peralta planned it. Each corner is filled with another thing waiting to jump out at us and to make this worse there is a serial killer running round the place too. I just needed to get out, Jake could win this one I just needed out.

"Jake, Can we just find an exit? The guy will have to come out eventually we can get him then."

"What the matter Santiago scared?"

"Of course not, but running round after a cold blooded killer in a dark haunted house isn't the most sensible thing we could do. We could at least call for back up."

"Back up, Santiago. I thought you were fearless looks like I didn't just need to bet to prove I am a better detective."

"Jake you know the bet?"  
Before I continued my question an old dummy fell to the floor. I let out a high pitch scream and grabbed at Jake. Clinging to him like an idiot, I didn't even realise tears were pouring out my eyes until Jake reached down and caught one.

"Amy, you really don't like these things do you? You could have just said."

I thought mocking was coming but instead Jake's arm snaked round my waist and squeezed me into a hug.

"Just a bad childhood experience Jake let's just forget it and get out of here."

Jake realised his hold but instead took my hand and led us forward. As a door creaked some was I tensed up and Jake squeezed my hand tighter.

"You are so going to have to tell me this story later. I could have won so many bets if I knew about this."

"Jake what happened to us?"

He stopped short causing me to run into his back.

"What do you mean Amy?"

"I'm Amy now; you never used to call me Amy. I'm not just talking about the date before then too. We are changing Jake. What if we change too much and we can't go back to the old us?"

Jake rubbed his neck and look down at me with honest eyes. Suddenly he pushed me up against the wall and pressed his lips too mine. Then I couldn't help myself I kissed him back. Whatever had changed I definitely did not want it to go back. Jake pulled away, I was expecting a joking look on his face but instead it was possibly the most serious I had seen him.

"What changed Amy, I fell for you. In away were I couldn't even hide it anymore. So I turned it into a competition, make everyone we were like a brother and sister. Instead it made me realise I need you Amy Santiago. Not just in a need you way but which would be awesome but in a way were we are together. You are so different so determined and well I am jealous that you can make everything so real, were as I act like a child. I don't want you to think of me as just that; I am more Amy I promise."

"Jake you're…" I was stopped midsentence when I heard a gunshot which missed my head narrowly. Both of our guns were out in seconds and we had the unsub down on the ground.

"Great Jake, now we have to find our ways out of here with an unconscious unsub."

Jake laughed and heaved the guy up on to his shoulder. With a nod we began to search.

-Stood back in the office, we listened to Halt giving a speech and for once in my life I wasn't listening. I was just desperate to get out of here and think through what had just happened. So when Halt dismissed us, I was out of the office in seconds and grabbing my bag from the back of the desk. With a quick general wave towards everyone in the room. I also really wanted a shower to get these cobwebs out of my hair.

I was just about to get in the elevator and large hand hit my shoulder.

"Amy did you want to get something to eat?"

"Jake I'd love to but I am shattered and have cobwebs in my hair."

"Okay how about we go back to yours then and order takeaway? I'll pay."

"I'm too tiered to fight back Jake. It has to be Chinese though."

Jake's large grin filled his face.

"Don't think we are not going to talk about what we were saying earlier Amy Santiago. I want to know what you were going to say, before a killer nearly shot your head."

I rolled my eyes but still smiled as we stepped into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy watched as Jake walked into her apartment. She had not been expecting things to get this far today. When she had woken up in the morning the only thing she had planned was to ask Jake why things had changed. She had not expected what he had said; in fact she was expecting some form of rejection at least. Instead he had done the one thing Jake Peralta was definitely not known for, he had expressed his feelings. This had led to this, him walking into her apartment. Gosh she hoped it was clean, she had been in such a rush this morning her apartment could be in any state. Taking a deep breath she followed Jake through the door.

It wasn't the first time Jake had been here but he still looked it over with the eyes of a detective. He moved into the middle of her flat in two strides and flung himself down on her coach. Amy followed him gingerly and sat down on the other end of the coach. Tucking her knees up to her chest she laid her head back. The effect of the day starting to wear of on her and she couldn't help but close her eyes just for a second before Jake spoke up.

"Hey Amy we were supposed to be talking not sleeping. All though if you wanted to move to the bedroom I would not complain."

"Seriously Jake, you can't tell me you're not absolutely shattered after today. My adrenaline was constantly high and now it is taking its effect. I hate stupid haunted houses only you could have got us stuck in one."

"We were not stuck in a haunted house. We just were yet to find the exit. Come on Amy you can't deny that's like our best stake out story yet."

"I don't know I'm pretty sure we have had better ones."

Jake had moved himself closer, it wasn't a significant movement but Amy still noticed it.

"Like which ones Amy. Do you really think you can think of a best one of our stakeout? I'm pretty sure when you think about it this one was by far the best."

"I quite liked the one on our worst date. That was a pretty good stake out."

"That was a good stake out but I am standing my ground. I would do that stake out over and over again."

Jake was now right next to her. Shifting her wait Amy turned and crossed her legs so she was now facing Jake. Whose large smile seemed to still be growing?

"I am not saying there are parts of it I wouldn't want to, I am saying in a haunted house weren't my favourite bit."

Jake let out another big smile and leaned his head back against the sofa.

"Hey you just told me no sleeping, that we needed to talk?"

"Okay, Then we should start talking. Come on Amy we have been both putting it off. So let's just start. I meant everything I said back there, I have for months, especially with the date two months ago. I just couldn't get the thought out of my head."

"Jake I get it; I understand how you feel as I feel the exact same way. I have for so long and tried to hide it and focus my attention just on my job but I couldn't."

"Wow the great Amy Santiago care's about something besides work. I am shocked."

Amy hit the back of Jakes arm.

"Seriously Peralta nothing serious can ever come from your mouth can it?"

Jake opened his mouth ready to reply but instead his phone began to ring.

"Agent Peralta."

Amy watched as he talked, his jaw muscles tense as he ran his hand through is hair. Clearly frustrated at whatever was being said down the phone. His theory was matched when he let out a sigh.

"Okay sir I will call Santiago and we will be right there."

He flung the phone down onto the sofa in frustration.

"I take it we have a case?"

"Yep, murder in an apartment block. What makes it even worse is that we got door duty."

"You are kidding me! How did we get door duty we had it last time!"

"Stupid Boyle getting there first."

Amy was starting to get up from the sofa but was pulled back down by Jakes arm. He started to tickle her right in her weak spot. How he knew that she had no idea; after goofily laughing and acting like a drunken child they heavily got up from the sofa. Amy grabbed them some snack bars and filled up some coffee flasks. These doors to doors get very tedious and she had the feeling it was going to be a long night.

"Come on Peralta let's go back to work, again."

"We only got off like an hour ago, how is that even fair?"

"We knew the job description when we joined Jake. Besides how bad can this door to door be?"

"You really want me to answer that question?"

"No, let's just get started as soon as possible."

With that they left, Jake glancing back at the small apartment which was more like a home. Even if it looked like an old ladies house. He couldn't hope but wish to see it a lot more often. Something he never thought he would think. He smiled as he watched Amy close the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake and Amy arrived on the scene to find the team busying around the crime scene. The dead body was still lying on the floor.

"Eww looks like Charles pizza source is all over the walls."

"Jake, that's a dead body you're talking about have some respect."

Jake shrugged and turned to Rosa.

"What happened Rosa?"

"Perp killed the women and then fled. Neighbours called it in and yeah that's why you got door to door someone might have seen something."

"Oh great, these murders can't make my life easier and just get away cleanly. "

"Or you know Jake they could just not kill anyone."

"Oh yeah, there is that too."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get this started Jake."

-The hall ways were dim and cracked. Too Amy it was no surprise this was the block in which a crime had been committed, in fact she was pretty sure she had done door to door here before. A loud squeak echoed from somewhere in the building, conforming her feelings that there may be rats walking around them. Plastered to her face was the look of disgust, once she had turned to look at Jake his was quite different.

"Jake why are you smiling, this place is like a creepy motel straight out of a horror movie."

"You see Santiago, I have never thought that bates motel was scary, more bates himself. It's like Dumbledore would say 'fear of the name increases fear of the person.' Or something like that. If you are scared because of what this beautiful block of flat represents, then the whole mind numbing door to door experience is a lot worse."

"Wow Jake beside the reference to Harry Potter, that whole speech actually was pretty mature. I am impressed."

"I try you know sometimes, it takes a lot more effort than being my fun normal Jake."

Leaving Amy no time to reply Jake wrapped on the door with the number 9 hanging upside down looking like a 6.

A grey old lady opened the door with a cautious glance.

"What, what do you want? I won't buy anything."

"Hello Mam, we are here to ask you about the murder of a citizen in this building at around 11 pm."

"I don't know anything now go, I don't trust cops."

"Can we come in?"

"No, I told you. I don't trust crops."

With that she slammed the door and Jake turned to Amy.

"Well that was normal; I am guessing she is up to something. And that something may be connected to the down stairs murder?"

"Warrant?"

"Yeah warrant."

-The house was an odd faded shade of pink. Pictures of a chubby bold baby covered the walls and developed along into a chubby bold man covered in tattoos. Including the classic love heart inscribed with mum. As the pictures went along the man got larger and slightly creepier. Jake sat in an overly large chair stuffed to the brim with pillows. Amy perched on a foot stall while the old lady scowled from a chair littered with chocolate wrappers.

"So Mrs Jones, did you hear any unusual noises or see any one peculiar?"

"No. My son was here at the time. He left around that time and I went to sleep."

With one look Jake new what Amy was thinking.

"What was your son's name again?"

"Arnold Jones. Why?"

"Thank you mam that is all we need."

Amy stood and walked into the kitchen while pulling her phone out.

The phone rang twice before Rosa picked up.

"Rosa we know who the guy is, Arnold Jones."

"Thanks Amy we're on it. You and Jake can head home, we can handle the rest."

"Thanks Rosa, see you on Monday. Get the guy."

Amy ended the call and looked around the kitchen. There was a homely feel, cookery books covered the sides and piled up along the worktops. Once again there were the photos of the chubby child in the free spaces which weren't covered in cook books. Amy sighed, the poor women (as rude as she was) clearly loved her little boy and they were about to book him. The edge of guilt set in.

This was still a home, a small home which was filled with love. Funny how things like that played out, the bad guys still had the caring mum. Amy ran her fingers over the books when she heard a cough from the door.

"You like cooking or you just being nosey cop?"

"Sorry, I just had to take a call and your house just reminds me of my grandmothers. I am sorry for intruding. I should get going with my partner."

"It was my little boy wasn't it. That killed that man; he always wants to protect me. I knew it would get him into trouble one day. Not that this is the first time you guys have tried to take my little boy away."

"We don't know yet. We will find out, thank you for talking to us."

"Look after that boy out there; he looks like a good one. He ate a lot of my peach cobbler."

"Thank you mam."

Amy backed out of the door to the avoid the stare of the lady.

"Jake, Rosa's on it. Let's head we are off now till Monday."

Jake looked up from his Cobbler. With his mouth full of peach he began to talk.

"Okay Amy let's go. Thank you mam."

-Stood on the sidewalk Amy looked up at Jake waiting for the next move. Whatever it was between them had been forgotten for the rush of the day. She didn't know if they were going to go back to the way they were before or what was going to happen. All her questions were answered when Jake leaned in and pressed a kiss onto her lips.

"So Miss Santiago, would you like to see the legendary house of Peralta."

Looking up and Jake she knew this was how it started, this was how life became real.

"Sure Jake, let's go."

**So guys, I wanted to apologise. Firstly, that it has taken me a very long time to get the 3****rd**** part to this story out. I have been up to my ears in exams, which have now finally finished and I have so much time on my hands that I can now write again. So I will finish this story within the next week, I have one last chapter in my mind and then it will be all over… frowny face as Gina would say. I also wanted to apologise as I am not pleased with this chapter myself and truly hope you guys like this, I struggled to write it and kept changing and chopping but finally it will just about fill my standard! It was more of a fill chapter as I knew I wanted to show the pair in another person's house, but from there I had no idea. However I do have a (hopefully) strong idea for the last chapter. I am very excited about writing the next one and think I might start it straight away, I owe it to you seeing as I made you wait so long. So thankful to you for reading and check in soon for the last part! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**We are done! Thank you so much to everyone for reading this little story. It means a lot and I hope you enjoyed it. This is by far my favourite chapter and I hope it is yours too. **

Jake leaned over the toilet and as discreetly as possible he retched again. Emptying his lunch into the toilet. He had been in here a good 15 minutes now and knew Amy would be getting suspicious. When she had agreed to come back to his apartment Jake had been bursting with joy. He thought there were many ways this could go, but throwing up while she ordered pizza was not one of them. It had been the peach cobbler; stupid old lady had tried to give him food poisoning. Just thinking about the cobbler caused a new wave of nausea and of he went again.

Once that round was over he lay his head down on the cold side of the toilet and begged for a miracle. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft nock at the door.

"Come on Jake let me in, I know you're sick."

"Amy go away, I look a mess. Just order pizza and I will be out in a…"

Mid-way through he gagged and emptied his stomach out again. With a click the door swung open and Amy walked in.

"How did you get in?"

"Please I am a police officer. I have my ways. Jake seriously why didn't you tell me you were ill?"

"I am not, I am ok just a little peachy."

At the thought of peach's he turned once again. A light hand started to rub along Jakes back while another cold hand touched his forehead.

"Jake you're burning up. Okay up go get changed and get into bed. I will bring you something to be sick in ok."

Jake weakly nodded his head and made his way towards his bedroom. Tumbling onto his sheets he made a half-hearted attempt to get out of his jeans and into something comfier.

By the time Amy had searched Jakes house to find any towels and a bucket, Jake was already asleep. His brow was glistening with sweat and his cheeks had become a flushed red. Amy smiled down at the sight, he was a cute sleeper. His long legs sticking out either side of the bed and his face squished into the pillow.

Amy place the bowl by the side of the bed and then gently lifted up Jake's head; placing a towel underneath it. She had never seen Jake look weak before, he had always been the person putting on a brave face. He had always been the one there for her and she had never realised it. Through the entire break ups where had brought her in gummy bears because he knew that they were her break up food. Or when her uncle had died and he had brought her pizza the night after the funeral so she wouldn't have to think for herself. He had pretty much been an amazing boyfriend to her when they weren't even together. Now it was her turn to return the favour.

She went to the bathroom and found the most clean looking flannel, covering it with cold water she walked back to Jake. The water seemed to do its job, slowly the flush on his cheeks cooled down and he feel into a more peaceful sleep. It had gotten late and she didn't want to leave him. Rummaging through her draws she found a warn police department gym shirt which was over sized on Jake so knew would cover her small frame. With that she curled up into a ball in the small gap between Jake's arm and leg.

-The sun hit Jakes face with a waited burst of light. He had felt the heat of the rising sun crawling up his leg but had wanted to put of any form of waking for as long as possible. It was odd he always remembered to shut the blind but it had clearly been forgotten. As Jake swallowed he felt the burn at the back of his throat. That's why, he was ill all night. Oh God, Amy had seen him. Stretching out he felt a small bump on his arm. Speak of the devil there Amy was all curled up in one of his shirts. Her usually perfect hair slumping out of its hair tie and hanging all round her face.

Jake reached out and pulled her towards him so her head ended up nestled in to his shoulder.

"Morning Jake, you any better?"

"I am completely fine and ready for my breakfast burrito."

"Really after how much was spewing out of you last night you want to go eat more sweets?"

"Only way to get my energy back up."

"Pretty sure there are better ways."

Amy raised herself up so she was peering at him.

"Well you do look better I will give you that."

"Amy thanks for last night. The fact you didn't go running when my idiotic body decided to ruin our evening means a lot."

"Someone had to be here to tell the story."

"I mean it Amy, thank you."

Amy didn't think twice as she leaned in to kissing. Stopping millimetres away from his lips.

"Eww Jake, go brush your teeth."

"Way to ruin the moment Santiago."

"You tried to kiss me with a mouth that's been throwing up all night. No thank you."

"Fine then, give me two minutes."

-He had been two minutes just like he promised. Coming out of the bath room he had a proud smile on his face.

"Amy Santiago did you clean my bathroom while you were here."

"It was such a mess and you had wet towels all over the floor. It is a harbour for germs really."

"You couldn't have one apartment that wasn't under the cleaning wrath of Amy."

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

No one needed to tell him a second time as he leaned into her. His body weight pushing her body down onto the mattress. He pulled away and looked into Amy's eyes.

"What Jake you have a look in your eyes and I am not sure if it's good?"

Then he started to tickle and Amy lost it, her head hanging backwards and girly giggles falling out of her mouth.

It may not have been the biggest house. It may have technically been Gina's. It wasn't neat and old fashioned like Amy's. Yet there were memories to be made there. Arguments and make ups. Their futures and dreams. It was just another flat in New York City, but it isn't the place which make's a house a home. It is the people inside it, when they finally stop fighting it and show their feelings. Anywhere can become home.


End file.
